villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sahjook
Sahjook is an Elite Zealot who is in partnership with Sev. He is a major antagonist in Rise of the Spartans. History He made his debut appearence in Part 7, where he is spoken to by Firelight about his would be promotion. However, he does not like secrets in his army and orders Sahjook to speak with him. However, he just looks forward and then Sev appears and says to Firelight that if he questions one of them, he must question both of them. They then look at Firelight who goes on about his promotion and that he'll only become a Zealot and Ragath would never promoted another Ultra to a Zealot. As Firelight turns away, Ragath comes in and orders Sahjook to lead the 2nd assault on the island, he then walks away. Later on the episode, Sahjook makes his appearence on the island where he and a team of minors and majors assault the island with the intent on killing the Spartans. After a brief firefight, Mark fires two rockets at Sahjook in which he simply deflects by firing his concussion rifle at the ground in front of him. He is then distracted by Swift, who is then also distracted by two elites in which one of them kills Mark from behind. Swift, who is angered by this, turns rampant and then starts to massacre most of the elites and even tries to murder Sahjook, but is knocked by his gravity hammer. Swift then flees the island along with the others. In part 8, Sahjook is promoted to the rank of Zealot to replace Firelight after his death. Sahjook leads a small army of elites to reclaim the spire. In the battle, all of the rebel elites are killed and Sahjook kills Thel on top of the Spire. Later, Sev and Sahjook are sent to destroy The Red and Blue bases in the highlands. Sahjook later took place in a battle between Whisper, AI, Brass and Memphis; fighting with Sev and a force of elites. Sahjook fought AI and Memphis, pushing them both back single-handedly. In the final battle between the human and covenant forces, Sahjook sneaks behind Perseus, stabbing him in the back. Nathan, shot him in the chest with his Sniper Rifle, causing him to retreat momentarily. Sev arrives and kills Donelly and battles Nathan, before Sahjook assassinates him. Both Sahjook and Sev lead a small troop of Special Operations Elites into the control room, Sahjook and Sev battle both Swift and Nightflash inside. While Sev and Sahjook are in battle, Sahjook takes on Nightflash. After a brief battle, Nightflash briefly knocks Sahjook down, and as he stands up, he notices Swift is incapacitated. As he approaches Swift, ready to finish him off, Nightflash throws an energy sword, impaling Sahjook in the back and killing him. Like the others such as Sev, Sahjook was revived by Swift after he uses Cassi to revive everybody who died on Halo. Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Revived Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Warlords Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Machinima Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer